Snake Bite Heart 2
by StayAwakeAmber
Summary: a sequel to Snake Bite Heart and Shameless, Ronnie has a secret to tell everyone and All Time Low pick up some interesting people while on the road.Feat. Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson
1. well, that was unexpected?

I sat staring at the ring glinting on my finger. Ronnie and her friend Ash were sitting on the couch next to me, we were at her place. All Time Low were on tour right now, well they were coming back tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see them. This was just the lonely hearts club, all our boyfriends/Fiancés/husbands were away. You see I had got back from tour a couple of days ago and Ronnie and Ash a few days before that. All Time Low, Broken Hopes and Reckless Dreaming always tried to keep our tours around the same time. I missed Alex so much, I hadn't seen him in a month this had been a short tour for us, I was glad our careers were taking off but it sucked we had to be apart so often. I knew Ronnie and Ash felt the same, we had been hanging out all day. Ronnie looked seriously worried though. She sat biting her thumb nail next to me.

'Ron, are you ok?' I said

'I'm fine, just thinking...' she said.

'You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you?' I said placing a hand on top of hers. She looked up and smiled at me.

'Thanks Hails' she said

'Yeah, we are always here for you.' Ash added, I smiled at her, grateful she was helping. She smiled back

We started talking, I was totally buzzed because our second album was coming out soon, we just had two more songs we needed to finish up. Ash headed home about 10ish.

'Hails, could I talk to you about something?' Ronnie said, I sat down next to her.

'Sure Ronnie what's up?' I said

'Hails, I think I'm pregnant.' She said swallowing hard.

'What?' I choked out 'Are you serious?' I said not knowing why she would be joking

She nodded, I looked at her. She looked as if she was going to cry.

'Ronnie, don't be sad. This is great.' I said to her

'I know, I kind of want it to be true but I don't know how I'm going to tell Jack?' she said

'Just tell him, I'm sure he'll think it's great.'

'But what if he doesn't?' Ronnie said, a tear rolling down her cheek 'I couldn't bare it if he left me.'

Jack had Ronnie had been together for years, I couldn't imagine them not being together either. I remembered when Jack had told me and mom when he started to date Ronnie. I smiled at the memory. I had just been watching T.V., Jack hadn't been studying enough and she was lecturing him. He just suddenly burst out with "mom, I have a girlfriend"

'Ronnie, Jack and I never really had a dad. Jack always said if he ever had a kid he would love it to death and would be the best dad he ever could, he doesn't want to be our dad.' I said remembering what Jack said every time our dad would beat us. She smiled

'Really?' she said, wiping her eye.

'Yes.' I said rubbing her arm.

'Okay, I'll tell him when he gets back. Let's just keep it a secret 'till then?' she said, I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the living room with Ronnie waiting for the guys to come home, they should have been here 10 minutes ago. The doorbell rang and me and Ronnie practically fell over each other when we scrambled up to answer it. I pulled open the front door to see Jack and Alex standing in the door way.

'Yah miss me?' said Alex, I threw my arms around his shoulder and he lifted me off my feet, laughing. I pushed my lips to his, god I had missed him so much.

'Take that as a yes?' he said as I pulled back. I laughed at him. I turned round to Jack who was deep in a kiss with Ronnie.

'Where's the hug for your little sister?' I said. Jack laughed and pulled away from Ronnie I hugged him, pulling him into me, breathing in his familiar scent. I looked at Ronnie over his shoulder, she nodded. I let go of Jack, turned to Alex.

'Hey we better be getting home.' I said to him.

'But we just got here?' he stopped when I gave him a look. 'Your right, let's go!'

'Why do we have to go?' he said to me when we were out of earshot of Jack and Ronnie.

'Nothing, I'll tell you soon.' I said

XXXXX

I lay in bed thinking about Ronnie, how had Jack taken the news? Alex had fallen asleep ages ago. I was on the edge of sleep when my phone rang, I groaned

'Fuck…' Alex said hiding his head under the pillow. It was Jack, I answered.

'Hey bro.' I said groggily.

'IM GONNA BE A DAD!' he yelled into the phone, I laughed.

'Yeah yah are!' I said

'I can't believe it!' he said

'Me neither, I'm so happy for you guys but you couldn't have called in about 6 hours?' I said

'Sorry, can I talk to Alex?' he said

'Jack's on the phone.' I said to Alex

'What is it Barakat?'said Alex, annoyed. He suddenly sat bolt upright. 'What? Congratulations!'

The next day I sat with Harry, Shane, Alex, Rian, Zack and Ronnie's band mates Andy, JJ, Ash and Jake. They had gathered us and told us the news. The whole day passed by with us hugging and congratulating them.

2 months later

I peeled open the envelope from Hopeless and pulled our new CD "Love Broken". I loved the CD our last record was filled with a load of break up songs. This one had ones about love and family and a whole load of other shit.

'It's awesome' said Shane, there was a picture of a bottle on the front it was on its side and was spilling out bright purple liquid, the rest of the image was black and white. We had done it because Broken Hopes logo was a bottle of poison. It was actually Jake who suggested this art work, we all loved it so we used it. We were sitting in Harry's garage, where we used to practise all the time. I missed this place, now we just mostly used the studio. Someone did our super-secret band knock.

'Come in!' we all yelled before laughing.

'Hey guys!' Alex said walking in the door, he ran a hand through his hair revealing the white scar he had across his forehead. I winced at the memory before shaking it off.

'What's up?' said Shane

'I got sent a picture from Ronnie, it's a sonogram.' He said handing me him phone.

I looked at the blurred image on the screen, there was a sort of white blob in the middle.

'I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!' I said grinning, I handed the phone to Harry. 'How are Broken Hopes working this around touring and stuff though?'

'Ronnie can tour until she is 6 months pregnant and that's next month so they are going on tour in a couple of days, making the most of it, then they are writing a new album for 3 months and then Ronnie is staying for another month until she can go back on tour, her and Jack are taking turns being away.' Alex said

'That's goanna suck for them, they will barely see each other!' I said

'Yeah, I know but it's the best option.' Said Alex 'and there is something else I was coming to tell you.'

'What's that?' I said

'We are all going to Warped, All Time Low, Broken Hopes and Reckless Dreaming.' He said grinning

'What?' said Shane standing up, we had always wanted to go to Warped, it was the buggest punk festival ever!

'Yeah well us and BH are headlining, you guys are one down from headlining.' He said

'That's so awesome! What other bands are going?' said Harry standing up.

'Fall out Boy and Falling in Reverse are the ones I know for definite.' He said

'So those are the four headliners?' I asked

'Yep, this is Ronnie's last tour before she has to leave.' Alex added


	2. signing some pretty strange things

We waited for the bus to arrive, we had cut down on crew members for this tour so we could all fit in one bus. I ran down the bus when it came grabbing my bunk, I didn't care it was in the cold crap place, it was mine. Alex was below me, and Ronnie was below him. Ash and JJ had been able to get better bunks this tour because Harry and Shane were in their usual cold bunks.

We arrived at the first stop in Warped at 10 am. We started to set up for the show, I sat tuning my own guitar because they had cut my guitar tech. I did my vocal warm ups and got ready to go on stage. The crowd was getting really buzzed up, it was a big crowd considering we weren't a headliner. We ran on stage the crowd screamed.

'Hey, hey, what's happening guys?' I said, the audience cheering in response. 'How are you all doing today, you guys look fucking beautiful!'

'Wow' said Shane as he ducked out of the way of a bra being thrown at him. He was the one in the band that attracted the fan girls.

'I think that's your first bra Shane!' I said

'I'm so proud!' he said laughing and hanging it over his microphone stand.

'Right, so we are Reckless Dreaming, thank you for having us this first song is called That's What you get!'

We played through our songs, running across the stage playing to all our fans. By the time we were done I was completely wiped out but we still had a signing to do. I grabbed a bottle of water out of our cooler. I stuck on a pair of huge sunglasses that covered my face and pulled on a hat, I wanted to make it to our tent without being recognised, my blue hair usually gave me away though. Luckily I made it without being detected. There was already a line in front of the tent, I pulled my hood up, hiding my blue hair. I walked up to the tent and showed the guy my ID, every dude in a band got an ID card that could get us anywhere. He nodded and stepped aside letting me in. Shane and Harry were already there, I sat down at the table and pulled my blue sharpie from my pocket.

'Okay let them in!' I said to the guy.

He opened the door and the first fans in line came flooding in, I scrawled my name across pictures of me, some people didn't have any so just asked me to sign anything they had with them. I am proud to say that today I signed a dildo. I really don't want to know how the fan got one though. One girl came up to me, she looked around 19ish. She had bright purple hair with blue eyes and a nose piercing, she looked really cool.

'Hi, uh, could you, um, sign this?' she said holding out her arm to me so I could sign her hoodie sleeve.

'Sure, what's your name?' I asked

'Zoey, I really love you guys music.' She said

'Thanks, we do all of it for the fans.' I said signing the sleeve 'There you go! It was nice to meet you.'

'Thanks so much, it was great to meet you.' She said grinning at her hoodie and walking away.

The rest of the day past by in a blur. It seemed as if no time at all had passed before we were packing up all our stuff and heading to the next location. I sat in Hammered watching Home Alone with Jack. I fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up to the voices.

'Pull over! I want to see if she's okay.' I heard Ronnie yell.

'What's going on?' I said sitting up. Loads of people were in hammered.

'There's some girl at the side of the road?' said Andy

'What?' I said running over to the window. Sure enough there was a girl with purple hair a nose piercing and blue eyes sitting on the side of the road.

'She was at warped today.' I said

'I'm going to go talk to her.' Said Ronnie and I followed her outside. The bus had pulled on to the side of a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, me and Ronnie walked over to her.

'Zoey?' I said remembering her name.

She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy and there was dried blood on her face. She looked so glad to see us.

'Oh thank god!' she said, she then winced in pain grabbing herself around the waist.

'Come with us back to the tour bus?' I asked holding my hand out to her.

ZOEY

I reached out and took my heroes hand. Right now she wasn't the girl who I had on posters stuck all over my bedroom walls, she was a normal girl who just wanted to help me. She pulled me to my feet, my rib was almost definitely broken and I think my nose was too. I flinched, Hailey put an arm around me and she and Ronnie helped me onto their tour bus. My dad had been taking me home from warped, he saw that I had had my hoodie signed and told me I had ruined it. We had had a massive argument. Long story short he had beat me and then left me at the side of the road to die. I hobbled onto their tour bus. There were so many people their, I saw Shane and Harry, I had to admit I was a bit of a fan girl when it came to Shane. If my situation wasn't so bad right now I would probably be screaming. They placed me down on the couch.

'Jack could you get the first aid kit?' said Hailey turning round to her brother I recognised from All Time Low. I was on a tour bus with my 3 favourite bands right now. He nodded and ran down the bus.

'We need to get you cleaned up.' said Hailey inspecting my nose. 'Then we could take you to a hospital?'

'Yeah, I don't think our first aid kit is going to completely heal you.' Said a guy behind Hailey, it was Alex from ATL. I liked his, he was Hailey's fiancé after all.

'What happened?' said Harry sitting next to me.

I tried to talk but the pain in my chest was unbearable, I doubled over clutching my rib.

'Whoa, don't talk if it hurts,' said Shane placing a hand on my back, I nodded close to tears.

HAILEY

'How's she doing Storm?' said Shane on the other end of the phone, I was sitting in a hospital somewhere in Ohio.

'Alright, she can talk now, she fractured one of her ribs and her nose isn't broken just badly bruised but she's not telling me what happened. I called her parents and left a message.' I said

'Wow, that's bad.' Said Shane

'Yeah, I'll see you later.' I said

'Kay bye.' He said

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, there was something wrong. I had called her parents and her dad had picked up. I kind of lied to Shane, when I said his daughter was alright, he told me to fuck off and hung up the phone? I headed back into the room she was in.


	3. Hitchhickers?

'Zoey?' I said as I rounded the door. 'is their something wrong between you and your dad?'

She cringed 'yeah, I guess. I never really like to talk about it though.' She said

'Okay, do you want to stay with us on tour until you work things out?' I asked her

'yeah, that would be great.'

'I have to leave or I will be late for our shows, me or someone will be back in a few hours to take you home.' I said to her

'Thanks Hailey.' She said smiling

'You can call me Storm.' I said smiling at her and leaving.

It was about a half hour drive back to Warped. I drove along the car park field, I pulled into a space. I had borrowed our drum tech's car to take Zoey to the hospital. There was a huge cue by the door, crap. I had to get to the front of it, I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket and pulling up my hood headed for the entrance. I pushed my way through a few metres of kids.

'Sorry, excuse me, sorry.' I mumbled, pushing through a band of men. One of them grabbed me by the wrist.

'Where do you think you're going sweet heart?' said the one holding my wrist.

'Sorry, but I really need to get to the front.' I said trying to break his grip

'why can't you just wait at the back of the line like a nice girl?' he said, not letting go of me.

I couldn't tell him who I was, I would get mobbed by fans.

'I just do!' I said trying to pull my arm out of his hand.

'just get to the back!' he spat at me pushing me, I fell to the ground. All of his friends laughed at me. I pulled my phone from my pocket, I scrolled down my contacts and found Shane.

'Please pick up..' I said, listening to it ring.

'Hello?' I heard him say

'Thank god you picked up, listen I'm outside and I can't get in. could you come and get me?' I said, attracting the attention of a few people.

'Okay, sure Hail. I'll see you in a couple of minutes.' I pushed my way to the outside of the crowd, a few people still looking at me. I heard screams, I looked up and heard the security guard at the front yell.

'Make some room!'

A people moved out of the way making a clear path to the gates. I saw Shane standing on the other side of the gate, some fans screaming

'Shane, I love you, OVER HERE!' screamed the girl next to me.

'Storm?' he said looking around.

'I'm here Shane.' I said waving at him, he smiled. The guys who had laughed and pushed me over stared at me, still not recognising me. I headed through the crowd and showed the guard my ID. He smiled and nodded letting me through the gates. I pulled of my glasses and let my hood slide of.

'It was Hailey!' I heard someone yell. I smiled and hugged Shane, I winked at the guys who had pushed me over and walked away with Shane. We quickly made our way back to the bus, He sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him and for some strange reason, I felt awkward. I looked at him, he was frowning and biting his thumb nail.

'Are you ok?' I said to him

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He said looking at the ground.

'Shane.'

'Hailey.' He sighed, I stared him down and he cracked 'do you believe in love at first sight?' he said leaning back against the chair rubbing his temples.

'Uh, I guess but then again I though David was my love at first sight. Where are you going with this?' I said getting slightly worried

'It's just..' he began 'Nothing, it's stupid.'

'Shane you have been my best friend since we were 7, stop being a little bitch, get some balls and tell me what's wrong.' I said to him

He raised his eyebrows at me before bursting out laughing,

'What?' I said laughing with him

'I love you Hails,' he said giving me a shove, I laughed

'So what's up?' I said

'I don't really know myself, it's just I, I only met Zoey yesterday and I have said a grand total of one sentence to her, but I feel ..i feel..it's just.' He said

I smiled at him 'you like her?' I finished, he nodded. Harry wandered onto the bus.

'Hey guys, we are on.' He said grinning

'Kay, we're coming.' I said getting up, Shane following me.

XXXXXX

'Alrighty, before we play our last song, we have a very important question for you guys.' I said smiling at the audience, they screamed 'How would you guys feel, if there was 4 members in Reckless Dreaming?'

The crowd cheered in response.

'Is that a good scream?' Said Shane, the guys cheered again 'Take that as a yes.'

'Okay, this last song is called Crushcrushcrush and I want you all to scream along the lyrics!' I said before Harry started to play the intro drum beat.

**1 week later**

I sat on the grass to the side of the small stage, Ronnie had taken me here a few days ago. She said that she would come here to write songs when she first came to Warped. I remembered when they went away for the first time 5 years ago. I smiled at Zoey who was sitting next to me playing an acoustic guitar. I wanted her to join the band, but I barely knew her so I hadn't asked her yet.

'Zoey, what do you think of Shane?' I said lying back against the grass, she giggled.

'Do I have to admit my fan girling?' she said, I laughed.

'Hey I was a total Alex fan girl.' I said

'Really?' she said, strumming a couple of chords

'Yup, I liked him for years but I always thought he only took me as his friends little sister.'

'That's so romantic.' She sighed pulling her guitar of her shoulders and laying it down on the grass. I smiled remembering the boo-boo spray.

'Anyway, what do you think of him?' I said

'I don't really know him very much. I am a mega fan though so I guess I do know a lot about him.' She said blushing. I laughed

'This seems like a dream really.' She said lying down next to me. 'I'm no tour with my favourite band and I get to go to all the warped tours.'

I grinned at her 'Would you find it weird if Shane liked you?' I said, she frowned.

'I don't know really, it would be awesome if he did but I don't think I would go out with him yet, I mean I just met him.' She said smiling and watching the clouds drift past


	4. beauty

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AT THE TIME AND REALLY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE, BUT HERE IT IS! ENJOY! LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES IN REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGING! I HAVE STARTED A NEW ATL STORY I REALLY LIKE IT!**

**THANKS FOR READING MAH LITTLE ALL TIME HOES! FROM ZARA **

**2 months later**

I sat in a room that had big white walls and in the hall there were people looking through the window in the door. We were filming our music video for Fences. The music video would start with me walking into this big building, being escorted by two men. My wrists were tied together and I was holding a picture. The producer had told me to bring the picture that meant the most to me. It was a picture of me and Alex at Jack and Ronnie's wedding. The men were then going to throw me in this room that was completely white. There were men looking at me, studying my behaviour, from behind one of those mirror/window things. Then a montage of shots of the band rocking out. The music video would end with harry smashing the mirror/window with his drumstick and stealing the keys from the men. He would then run away and rescue me and Shane and we would run out the building and outside. I had written Fences about the slightly darker aspect of touring. It symbolized feeling trapped and having people always looking at you. Don't get me wrong I fucking loved to tour but being away all the time sucked so bad.

It took all day to finish the video and it was almost the morning by the time I finally got myself home. I got changed and dragged myself to bed. I slipped under the sheets desperately trying not to wake up Alex. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

'Well hello there.' He mumbled sleepily, pulling me into a hug. I fell asleep in his arms, not realising how exhausted I was.

When I opened my eyes light was streaming through the curtains and Alex wasn't there. I rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock. 11am.

'Shit!' I said jumping out of bed, I was supposed to meet Ronnie and Zoey half an hour ago. I pulled on my clothes and called Ronnie apologising about being so late. I ran downstairs. Alex was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

'I'm so late! Have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow' I said grabbing my keys from the work top. I kissed Alex on the tip of his nose, he smiled and I dashed outside to my car. I drove to the mall, we were supposed to be having a girl day. Shopping, the getting food and then we were going to hand out and watch a film at Ronnie's while Jack was out at an All Time Low gig. I pulled into a car parking space and ran to where we were going to meet. I smiled at them as I made my way over, they were standing outside Starbucks. I have to admit that Zoey looked incredible, she had recently dyed her hair the colour of carrots. Ronnie had quite a big baby bump now, she was 7 months pregnant.

'About time!' she said, I laughed.

'Sorry I slept in, our music video shoot ran late last night.' I said smiling at her.

'It's cool.' Said Zoey laughing.

2 months later

I sat watching Scream with Ronnie. I pulled the blanket over my face. I needed my Alex, I never really watched a scary movie without him, he would protect me from the monsters as he would say. Ronnie had convinced me this had a happy ending but I wasn't buying that. I curled into a ball under my blanket.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Ronnie whispered, I jumped slightly.

I heard her get up and the bathroom door open. A couple of minutes later she screamed

'HAILEY!' she yelled from inside the bathroom. I got up and dashed into the bathroom, Ronnie was standing in a pool of water. Her water had just broke.

'It's not supposed to come for another 3 days!' I said, panicking.

'Hails calm down just grab the car keys and get me to a hospital!' she said

XXXXXX

'SHIT!' Ronnie screamed and nearly broke all the bones in my hand as she got another contraction. I had called Jack about 5 minutes ago and he would be here any minute. She gripped my hand again.

'That's it deep breaths.' Said the midwife to her.

'You're doing great Ron!' I said rubbing her arm. The doors burst open and Jack came running in, he ran over to Ronnie and I stood up letting him take my place holding her hand. I saw Alex in the door and slipped outside.

I waited in the cafeteria with Alec, Zack and Rian. I poked the food around my plate, not really wanting to eat anything.

'Hailey Barakat?' said a woman behind me, I turned to see the midwife. 'They are asking for you.' She said smiling. I stood up, Alex followed and we headed down the hall back into the dorm. I saw Jack sitting with a blanket in his arms rocking back and forth. I saw one tear slip down his cheek, I smiled.

'Hailey,' Said Ronnie beckoning me over 'I want you to meet Jasey Hailey Barakat.'

'Can I hold her?' I said, Jack nodded and slipped her gently into my arms. I felt a wet tear fall down my cheek, I can't believe they had given her my mane for her middle name.

'Hello there,' I said my voice shaky 'I'm your aunt Hailey.' I said she was so perfect her eyes opened revealing two perfect green ones.

'She has your eyes.' I said smiling at Ronnie, she grinned at me. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, I turned to see Alex. He smiled at me and I gave him a watery laugh, Alex reached out one hand and gently brushed a finger across her cheek.

'She's so beautiful.' He said, grinning.


	5. the end

**SO HERE'S THE END, I HAD FUN WRITING THIS BECAUSE IT WAS SHORT, I USALLY ET STRESSWED ABOUT STRORIES. I ALWAYS FEEL BETTER WHEN U GUYS PUT GOOD REVIEWSSS! THANKS-ZARA ;)**

**ZOEY**

My phone vibrated inside my pocket, I pulled my eyes away from the widow to an old record shop. Shane stood next to me reading all the articles about local bands. I answered my phone.

'Hello?' I said

_Hey Zo, it's Hailey. We are at the hospital. Ronnie just gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen._

'What?' I choked out 'She's early!'

_I know, but she's fine. You have to come see her she's is the most perfect thing I have ever seen._

'Okay Hails, I'm with Shane right now, we will be there as soon as we can!' I said hanging up, I turned to Shane who was looking at me. I blushed.

'Uhh, Ronnie just had a girl!' I said laughing

'Oh my god!' said Shane hugging me, I laughed hugging him back. I pulled away and he looked my straight in the eyes, I leaned in slightly. He grinned and moved in the rest of the distance. I pushed my lips to his for one long second. We both pulled away smiling.

He drove us to the hospital, we pulled into the car park of the hospital. He took my hand and we half ran into the hospital.

'We are uh, here, for uhm,..' Shane stumbled

'Veronica and Jack Barakat, they just had a baby?' I finished for him, he was so cute when he stuttered.

'East wing, room number 54.' Said the secutary smiling.

We jogged of down a hall, I smiled not letting go of Shanes hand. We got to the room and went in, everyone was already there, the room was packed.

'Finally, what took you guys so long?' said Storm bounding up, her eyes dropped to our intertwined hands and she grinned. I walked over and saw Ronnie sitting in a bed Jack standing next to her, smiling at a bundle of blankets. Ronnie looked up and me.

'Jasey, met Zoey.' She whispered to the blankets holding them out to me. I took it and pulled the blankets away from her face. I grinned at the baby in my arms.

'She's so cute.' I laughed handing her back.

JACK

I sat in a chair next to my wife and new baby girl. I remembered the last time I was in this hospital. I was 17 and it was the time Ronnie broke her ankle. That was the day my mom died. I shook of the broken memories and looked at my new baby girl. I felt so happy, I looked up at Hailey who was standing across the room with Alex's arm over her shoulder. She was grinning and laughing. I remembered when she had almost been beaten to death by my dad. She saw me looking at her and shot me a smile, I grinned. She looked away and kissed Alex briefly, I was so happy for them. I turned back to Ronnie who was rocking Jasey in her arms, my perfect new daughter.


End file.
